big time tour bus kidnap
by light it up like fireworks
Summary: this is based on a dream I had last night how I got kidnapped b big time rush
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**_ it all started like this and this was a dream. one day me and amber went to a big time meet and greet..._**

me: why do we have to leave the house at 6:30 am

amber: cause we need to get there earlier

me: ok just to see were we r going to sit and then we are going to hang there

amber: YUP

me: ok that's fine with me

**_on the road and pulling I the consort parking lot_**

me: why did we park so far away

ambers mom: ow so we can walk and it will be fun

amber: yah walk

me: ok then

**_while we were walking closer to the stage I saw big time rush_**

me: im leaving

amber: no u r not we will ask question get some answers and take picks with them

me: but no I don't whant to

amber: U WILL LOVE IT

me: no im scard of LOGAN

amber: yah so

me: idont whant to meet them

amber: well u are going to

me: fine

**_we sit at r seat I was calm for like 5 minets untill i ran away_**

amber: were r u going

me: anywere but here

james: logan stop her

logan: got it

**_logan chased me and tackled me to the ground_**

logan: u are not going any were KAYAK

me: NOOOO HELP ME

**_logan brings me to the stage and after the meet and greet they brought me to there tour bus_**

logan: give me your phone

me: no

logan: NOW

me: fine here

james: logan what is wrong with u kidnapping a kid

me: um im a teen

james: shut up kayak

logan: cause we need to socialize with r fans

james: when r we going to let her go

logan: untill the tour ends

james: ok

carlos: sup kayak

me: i feel like i don't like u guys

kendall: why

me: cause logan tackled me and now u guy r kidnapping me and not letting me go until the tour is over

carlos: but we can have fun playing games

me: can i have my phone

logan: no

me: why

logan: cause we whant to post pick of us on instagram and twitter

me: FINE

**_after the consort that night _**

me: im bord

carlos: lets have a nerf gun fight

me: YAY

kendall: we each get 2 guns

me: ok

logan: KAYAK IS ON MY SIDE

james: NO KAYAK IS ON MY SIDE

carlos: lets have kayak pick

me: ummm cant me james and logan be on 1 team

kendall: sure

me; ok let start

**_ after the nurf gun fight i threw bouncey balls at them it was fun_**

me: today was super fun thanks

logan: welcome

carlos: yeah

kendall: im tierd and kayak u hert me

me: hahaahaha

james: kayak will u go out with me

logan: NO KAYAK IS MY GIRL

me: dudes theres 1 of me and 2 of u ill pick

logan and james: OK THATS A GOOD PLAN

me; i pick JAMES

logan: WAHT

me: when me and james break up ill go out with u

logan: YAY

james: kayak is mine we will get merried and have 10 kids and teach them how to dream

me: um maybe

james: ok

**_ we all whent to bed _**

the rest of it u will have to wate and see in chapter 2 hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**_we woke up the next morning at 9:35 _**

Carlos: I slept really good what about you Logan

Logan: nice but I had that weird dream again

James: really was it still very scary

Logan: yes

Kendall: lol

Logan: don't laugh

me: what was your dream about

Logan: I was chased by chickens and he picked and eat my eyes

me: that's very nice

Logan: yeah no

james: kayak what do u whant to eat

me: nothing im not hungry

james: WHAT

me: yeah

james: you need to eat

me: no

james: yes

me: NO

james: YES

logan: i will like a egg white frittata with hash browns and a protein shake

james: LOGAN DID I ASK U

logan: no

james: then SHUT UP

logan: meaner

carlos: kayak u need to eat

me: fine i will like mashpotatos

james: ok that's good ill make it right away

me: YAY

logan: can i have my eggs

james: NO MAKE YOUR OWN

logan: fine and ill make kendall and carlos eggs and bacon

carlos: and i whant a protein shake

kendall: me 2

logan: ok

me: me 3

logan: ok

**_after we ate food and was heading 4 Atlanta Georgia_**

Logan: oh grate

me: what

Carlos: TRAFIC JAM

James: no

Kendall: OH NO

James: kayak I love u this much that u need to hide

me: why

Carlos: HOG BONK

James: OH NO RUN

Kendall: Carlos calm down

Carlos: its coming

me: NO

**_ a near by car honked BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

Carlos: HOG BONK im getting u Kendall

Kendall: NOOOOO

Logan: OW CARLOS

Carlos; KENDALL WERE R U

Kendall: no NO NO NO

Carlos: FOUND U

Kendall: oh no

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _******

Carlos: HOG BONK

Kendall: OUCH CARLOS THAT HURT

Carlos: now to find James, OH JAMES

James: oh no Carlos is after me

me: hahahaha

Carlos: WERE R U JAMES

**_James kisses kayak on the lips _**

James; if any thing happens to me I wanted to tell I LOVE U

me: James I know we have been dating since yesterday

James: I know hehehe

Carlos: JAMES I FOUND U

James: Carlos don't u dare

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

Carlos: HOG BONK

James: ok that's it IM GETTING REVENGE

Carlos: try to catch me

**_James chases Carlos around the tour bus until James stopped and... BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _**

James: HOG BONK

Carlos: OUCH JAMES THAT HURTS

James: hahahaha now u know how we feel

Carlos: wate we r missing someone

Kendall: KAYAK

James: don't she is a girl and...

Carlos: when ever someone is on the tour bus even if its a boy or a girl they have to get HOG BONKED

James: fine but i don't remember were she is

Carlos: its fine i will find her

Kendall: go find kayak

Logan: yeah

Carlos: KAYAK WERE R U

me: NO HE WILL NEVER FIND ME

Carlos: WERE R U LITTLE

me: im so scared NO NO NO

**_Carlos went to open the cubort and..._**

**hahaha sorry but u will have to wate to see what will happen to me in chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**_Carlos opened the cabinet and...BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

me: HONK BONK

carlos: OWCH KAYAK U KICKED ME IN THE STOMACH

me: heheheh IM THE WINNER

james: GO KAYAK GO KAYAK

logan: YOU R AMAZING KAYAK

me: I know

kendall: why did u do that kayak

me: well would u rather have him punch me or have me kick carlos

kendall: u kick carlos

carlos: DUDE

kendall: sorry do u know how mean it is to hit a girl and kayak is a sweety pie

**_Carlos looks over at me and sees me acting like a ANGEL _**_**?**_

carlos: fine

me: hahahahaha

kendall: so what do we do know

**_dead silent_**

james: what about spit ball war

me: EWWWWW

james: fine

carlos: dance party

me: nope

logan: weel of awesomeness

me: if that games invalves doctors then no

logan: nope just btr trivava

me: ok I know all of u better than u know your selfs

carlos: no so bring it on

me: ok

**_game show music_**

logan: ok so lets pick team, team 1 james and kayak

james: YAY

logan: team 2

me: u said numer 2 hehehehe

logan: SHUT UP KAYAK

me:?

logan: team 2 is kendall

carlos: YES YES YES

logan: ok carlos clam down

carlos: ok

logan: question 1: kayak

me: yes

logan: what is James's fav color

me: purple

logan: correct

me: yay

logan: question 2: james

james: yes logie bear

logan: what is Carlos's fav book

james: easy how to love a corn dog

logan: correct

kendall: now us

logan: this is boring lets stop

me: NO

james: YES

Kendall: NO WHY SHOULD WE

Logan: cause its stupid who came up this idea anyway

me: umm logie u did

James: WOW

Logan: ummm I will go sit in the corner and think of what I have done

me: yeah and one more thing logie

Logan: what

me: u r cant watch this is us tonight with us

Logan: DARN

Carlos: hahahahahahaha Logan

Logan: SHUT UP CARLOS

me: logie phone now

Logan: NO

me: NOW LOGIE

Logan: fine

Kendall: you got your phone taken by a girl

Logan: yah yah yah what ever

**_later that night _**

me: ok were is the movie

Logan: oh this one

me: logie give me it NOW

**_Logan throws the movie out the window_**

Carlos: what is a matter with u

Logan: cause I was not aloud to watch it

me: that's it u r going down

Logan: bring it on

kendall: carlos I have to tell u some thing

carlos: what

kendall: will u ...

**_find out what happens to logan and see what will kendall say to carlos will it be will u merry me or will u go out with me find out in chapter 4 _**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Kendall: Carlos will go out with me

Carlos: YES I WILL KENDALL

Kendall: YAY

me: so adorable KENLOS

Logan: no kenlos will never ever happen

Carlos: what why cant we

Logan: cause I love Kendall and we should be together for and ever

Carlos: NO

me: I thought u loved me

Logan: no I hate u kayak

James: Logan shut up kayak is a amazing girl

Logan: no she is not

James: oh don't even start

me: logie what is wrong with u

Logan: I always loved Kendall live ever sense kindergarten

Carlos: well he dose not love u

Logan: yes he dose

Kendall: im sorry Logan I love Carlos and Logan me and u r just pals

Logan: well then I will go and sit in the corner

me: yes and now I will have to get another tour bus for Logan now grate

James: or we can share the other tour bus

me: James just stop

James: ok

**_ I call the tour bus peoples _**

operator: hello

me: yes hi I will love another tour bus please

operator: im sorry we don't have any more tour bus's

me: what u don't

operator: yeah I am sorry meme

me: no u should be sorry for your self for not having tour bus's

operator: meme don't yell at me

me: oh I will cause u don't have NO TOUR BUS'S

operator: meme stop yelling r I will hang up

me: OH DONT U DARE

operator hangs up the phone

Carlos: did u get the tour bus

me: no cause they ran out of them

Kendall: that's not possible

me: oh yes it is and the man lady persons were meaners

James: im so sorry kayak hey I know what will cheer u up

me: what

James: making out

me: no just stop James: fine but will we later

me: maybe

James: YAY

me: logie are u going to stop

Logan: yes

**_Logan gets out of the corner and gives Carlos a black eye_**

Kendall: THATS IT LOGAN IM GOING TO TROW U OFF THIS BUS

me: Kendall no

Kendall: yes

**_Carlos throws a orange at Logan_**

Logan: CARLOS U R GOING DOWN

Carlos: bring it on

Kendall: Logan don't u dare hurt my man

Logan: bring it

Kendall: ok will

**_Kendall throws Logan out the window _**

me: Kendall why did u do that

Kendall: he was going to hurt Carlos

Carlos: yeah

me: well that gives u no excuse to throw logie out the window

James: yeah that's right Kendall shame on u

me: thanks James

James: no problem

me: now go sit in the corner and think of what u have done

Kendall: fine

Carlos: u cant tell Kendall what to do

me: yeah um Carlos do u want to stand in a corner also

Carlos: no mama kayak

me: that's what a thought

James: r we going to get logie bear

me: umm...

**_find out in chapter 5 if we back and get Logan or not _**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

me: ummm yes we should

Kendall: no he will kill Carlos

Carlos: yeah

me: well we need to what will we tell his mom

Kendall: I got it Logan went crazy and ran to Mexico to live with the caribou

James: that's a grate excuse no affiance kayak

me: no it is not now we will turn around and Logan

Carlos: NO

me: Carlos darling

Carlos: yeah mama kayak

me: WE R GETTING LOGAN AND THAT IS FINALL

Carlos: fine but if he kills me or Kendall its your fault me: no it wont

James: yah it will

me: JAMES GO IN THE CORNER

James: FINE

**_James stands in the corner_**

me: now Mr. Bus driver dude man person turn around please

bus person: nope I cant

me: DO U WHANT TO STAND IN THE CORNER AS WELL

bus person: nope

me: then go get Logan

bus person: ok kayak

me: thank u

**_the bus person drives back to get Logan_**

Logan: FINALLY U STUPITS R BACK ITS COLD OUT HERE

me: LOGAN DONT SAS ME MR. IM IN A BAD MOOD

Logan: whatever

me: u r so lucky we came back 4 u

Logan: well thanks anyway

Carlos: YEAH YEAH YEAH WHATEVER

**_Logan gets back on the tour bus_**

me: ok now that we have Logan back on the tour bus we can talk about

Carlos: that Logan is a butt head

me: nope as I was saying

Kendall: that we should kill Logan

me: OK THATS ENOUGH CARLOS AND KENDALL U R GROUNDED

Carlos: darn

Kendall: oh man

me: DONT OH MAN ME MR

Kendall: whatever

me: U BOTH HAVE TO GO STAND IN THE CORNERS SEPERATE

Carlos and Kendall: FINE

**_ Kendall and Carlos both go and stand in there corners_**

me: ok now Logan

Logan: yeah

me: u cant do stuff to people just because someone stole your man

Carlos: YEAH LOGAN

me: SHUT UP CARLOS

Carlos: meaner

me: thank u

James: kayak

me: yes James

James: do u here that noise

**_the tour bus brakes down_**

bus person: the tour bus broke down

me: oh no

bus person: can someone call the tour bus party place

James: on the phone with them now

Carlos: YAY

James: yes the tour bus is down yeah ok thanks bye

me: what did they say

James: they r sending a tour bus right now

Kendall: YAY

me: STUT UP

**_ Kendall crying in the corner _**

Logan: do u see it

me: nope

bus person: not yet

Logan: ok

**_ 3 boring, yelling, fighting, crying, throwing oranges hours later _**

bus person: I see them

me: thank u

bus manager person: here is your tour bus

me: thank u for coming with another tour bus

bus manager person: your welcome

**_every one gets on the bus _**

me: yay on r way to Arizona

Logan: YES finally

**_5,000 miles later_** ****

James: did we forget something or some peoples

Logan: what

me: OH NO

**_back on the old tour bus_**

Carlos: hey were is everyone

Kendall: idk and I don't care we r alone

Carlos: yes finally

Kendall: lets go have a party

Carlos: YES

**_find out in chapter 6 what happens to Kendall and Carlos and will we go back to get them probably not hehehehe "WINK" "WINK" "WINK"_**


End file.
